creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter (Creative Thoughts)
Hunter was a hunter and the head of security of the Eden Paradise Hotel in Okavango Delta, Africa. Background Physical Appearance Hunter is a tall, slender, slightly muscular, middle-aged Caucasian man. He has dark teal eyes, white hair and eyebrows, and a five o'clock shadow. Personality Hunter is serious, stern, cold, and distant. As the head of security of the Eden Paradise Hotel, Hunter approaches any trespassers with a no-nonsense attitude, this even extends to animals as he tried to run them over with his jeep and blow them up with a bomb. Loyal to his boss, Mr. Smith, Hunter follows orders to the letter as he had no objections to tranquilize and capture Socrates so he could be sold to a casino in Las Vegas for a profit. Given his position, Hunter can be confident in his abilities, but also cautious as he didn't trust Toto in spite of his position with the hotel, even though Toto had no intention of going against the hotel or Hunter until later. Before his position at the Eden Paradise Hotel, Hunter, as his name implies, was a hunter who kills animals. Cruel and sadistic, Hunter enjoys killing animals, hunting them and putting them down with his rifle, and he even didn't mind putting Socrates in a cage after tranquilizing him. It can be considered given his position as the head of security, Hunter has permission to use lethal force if any animal is caught trespassing, unless Mr. Smith wants one of them captured to sell for a profit and to avoid a bad press. Hunter takes pride of his skills in hunting as he has a skin rug of Socrates' brother, Mambo, in his office. Although, Hunter's arrogance and overconfidence in his abilities tends to get the better of him as when he tried to run down Billy, Toby, and Smiley with his car but avoided him that resulted in Hunter colliding into the dam. This happened again when he tried to run down Charles only to get his car toppled into the air by Winston and Winifred than crashed into the rocky wall followed by Charles incapacitating him by deploying the car's airbag. When the animals were coming towards the dam, Hunter flies his dog fighter plane in an attempt to blow them up by dropping a bomb, not noticing Toto until it was too late as he knocked him out and crashing the plane. He than attempted to kill Toto until he was knocked out when a monkey drops a rock on his head without him noticing. Between his occupation as the head of security and pride as a hunter, and after being foiled in his attempt with blowing up the animals, Hunter went to his armory to get another rifle as he was willing to defy Mr. Smith's orders when he was about to kill Socrates. Hunter displays a composed nature even in dire situations, even when the animals escaping and his attempts to kill them foiled, he remained level-headed most of the time. However, if his pride of being a hunter feels like its being tarnished, Hunter's patience will start to slip as when he grinned menacingly at Toto when he was about to shoot him, though, this left him vulnerable as he was knocked out by a rock. It was there Hunter regained his composure after regaining conscious as he went to his armory in his office. In spite of his demeanor, Hunter is capable of expressing shock as when he was toppled in the air in his car by Winston and Winifred. When Hunter saw Socrates again and took aim at him with his rifle, Hunter was taken aback upon recognizing him being the same lion from before when he killed his brother, implying he was feeling a bit fearful towards him as he stepped back a bit after the lion roared and when he jumped Hunter fell into the pool. He's also quiet, doesn't say much as he only said a few words such as questioning about Socrates' whereabouts after entering the conference room and stating his lack of trust about Toto. Calculated, cleaver, and tactical due to his abilities as a hunter, Hunter planned an ambush as he waited for the animals to come down to the control room of the hotel's dam and manages to tranquilize Socrates. Relationships Powers and Abilities Skilled Hunter: *'Skilled Marksmanship': *'Skilled Weapons Specialist': Keen Intellect: *'Skilled Tactician': Skilled Pilot: Mental Endurance: Peak Endurance: Strong Will: Known Victims Mambo - shot with rifle Death Trivia *When he was the head of security, Hunter's badge number was 251. Quotes Category:Animals United Characters Category:Creative Characters Category:Character Info Category:Animated Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Hunters